Touch
by Erry-kun
Summary: Menundukkan tubuhnya, menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada ranjang yang empuk, Jamie membuka suaranya dalam jarak dekat, "Jack, bagaimana rasanya tidak disentuh siapapun selama tiga ratus tahun?" / Elder!Jamie/Jack.


**Rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce, Dream Works**

 **Touch (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Elder!Jamie, OOC, typo, Boys Love.**

* * *

 **Touch**

 **.: Jamie/Jack :.**

* * *

Kira-kira penghujung Bulan Desember, tatkala pekarangan rumah Jamie Bennett—si laki-laki dewasa yang waktu itu diketahui sudah menginjak usia dua puluh—telah tertutup sempurna oleh butiran kristal putih yang bersuhu di bawah titik beku. Jalanan di luar sana cukup sepi kala itu, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik untuk diperhatikan sebenarnya.

"Jamie Bennett, tutup jendelamu."

Mendengar sebuah seruan tertujukan untuknya, Jamie berbalik cepat; mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek yang sedari tadi menyita atensinya. Dia tersenyum meremehkan sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak, Jack."

Jack Frost—yang kala itu sedang tiduran malas di atas ranjang Jamie—membalas, "Tidak ada orang dewasa yang memperhatikan halaman rumahnya sendiri seperti itu."

Jamie tersenyum penuh arti, "Hei, aku sudah lebih dewasa darimu, Jack. Kau masih berusia delapan belas tahun."

Berdecak, Jack membalas, "Aku sudah berusia delapan belas tahun selama—"

"Ya, Jack, aku tahu."

Jack mendengus.

Mengakhiri pembicaraan itu, Jack mengubah posisinya di atas ranjang, menghadap ke langit-langit kamar Jamie yang dicat putih bersih. Melamunkan beberapa hal.

Jamie menyadarinya, intrupsi Jack beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya tidak lagi memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya memerhatikan halaman rumahnya sendiri. Keheningan membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain memerhatikan sesuatu.

"Jangan memandangiku terus seperti itu, Jamie."

Sedikit terkejut, Jamie tidak mengira bahwa laki-laki roh beku itu menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. "Memandang ke luar tidak boleh, memandangimu juga tidak boleh," Jamie bergumam.

Melempar pandangannya dari Jamie, Jack membalas, "Hei, ayolah, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Entahlah," Jamie menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Kurasa akan sangat aneh jika aku bermain lempar salju denganmu sekarang."

Jack bergeming, menghela napas. Lagi-lagi dia memerhatikan atap kamar, menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam pikiran. Kalau boleh, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Jamie terus tumbuh begitu cepat seperti ini.

"Hei, Jack."

Jamie berseru dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi, melunturkan lamunan Jack.

"Ya?"

Jamie tidak lekas membalas, dia beranjak dengan langkah pelan mendekat ke ranjang di mana Jack membaringkan tubuhnya. Jack mendapatinya, cukup terkejut kala kedua pandangannya bertemu dengan netra cokelat Jamie yang hangat meneduhkan.

Menundukkan tubuhnya, menumpukan sebelah tangannya pada ranjang yang empuk, Jamie membuka suaranya dalam jarak dekat, "Jack, bagaimana rasanya tidak disentuh siapapun selama tiga ratus tahun?"

Sungguh, Jack tidak menduga bahwa kalimat itu yang akan diucapkan Jamie. Terutama soal wajahnya yang terlalu dekat, entah kenapa rasanya dia malu sekali. "He-hei, apa maksudmu?"

Menembus aura dingin yang menguar dari permukaan kulit Jack yang pucat, Jamie mengelus pelipis laki-laki itu pelan. "Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu."

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dipahaminya, Jack menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia pikirkan, hanya mengikuti tubuhnya yang bergerak secara natural.

Jamie tidak mendapati reaksi berarti dari Jack selama beberapa detik, tapi kedua tatapan Jack yang menyiratkan kesunyian itu menghipnotisnya dalam-dalam. Ketika sadar, sebelah tangan Jack telah menggenggam erat lengan bawahnya yang menumpu pada ranjang.

Dari genggaman tangannya yang semakin lama semakin mengerat, Jamie merasakan kesepian yang luar biasa menyakitkan. Dia tersenyum hangat sebagai reaksi pertama, kemudian diraihnya sebelah tangan Jack; menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Melalui permukaan kulit telapak tangan mereka yang bertemu, Jack merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Sebelah tangannya itu gemetaran sendiri secara mengganggu.

Jamie mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya. Melalui pundak dan leher Jack yang sedikit terekspos dari _hoodie_ biru gelapnya, Jamie menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jack yang nyaris sehambar tumpukan salju beku. Mengundang perasaan anomali, Jack menutup kedua matanya sendiri erat-erat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Kemudian secara mengejutkan dikecup Jamie daerah tersebut.

"Ja-Jamie?!"

"Hm? Jack, kau tidak menyukainya?"

Jack tidak bisa menjawab, hanya—lagi-lagi—menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

Maka Jamie tertawa kecil, sebenarnya Jack sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, Jamie mengecup dahi Jack sekilas. Tatkala itu Jack membuka kedua matanya melebar sampai batas maksimal.

"Reaksimu mengejutkan. Apa tidak bersentuhan dengan siapapun selama tiga ratus tahun membuat kulitmu sesensitif ini, Jack?"

Jack mendengus kesal, melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Hei, mereka pernah berpelukan dan melakukan interaksi lainnya semasa Jamie kecil, tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda. Sensasinya eksentrik, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya.

Jamie terenyum tipis. Kemudian dengan iseng dia menelusupkan sebelah tangannya ke balik _hoodie_ biru gelap Jack, mengabsen setiap inci permukaan kulitnya yang dingin namun atraktif.

Lagi-lagi menutup erat kedua matanya, Jack mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebelah lengan Jamie.

"Hei, Jack. Kupikir kau tidak seperti manusia–" Jamie menggerakkan tangannya semakin ke atas; dada Jack yang terus bergerak naik-turun secara cepat anomali. "–tapi ternyata bentuk tubuhmu tidak berbeda dengan manusia."

Mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya malukan sekali. Jack bersuara kecil seperti menahan sesuatu, "uhh ... hentikan." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Jamie menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu tersenyum simpul. Hendak menyudahi permainannya, Jamie menegakkan tubuhnya melangkah menjauh dari ranjang. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan langkah pertama, Jack telah lebih dulu menarik ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakannya. Kemudian Jamie menoleh padanya heran.

"Jack ap—?"

Tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tahu-tahu Jack sudah menarik tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Jamie terkejut bukan main, tapi tidak lama setelahnya dia mulai menikmati itu; Jack yang sedikit gemetar tatkala permukaan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Benar-benar adiktif.

Ketika jarak mulai terbentuk di antara mereka, Jamie yang terlebih dahulu membuka suaranya, "Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Jack tersenyum meremehkan, "Hm? Jamie, _kau tidak menyukainya_?" balasnya, menggunakan nada yang hampir persis sama seperti yang digunakan Jamie padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jamie tertawa kecil, "Jangan bercanda," katanya, seraya meraih sebelah tangan Jack dan mengangkat dagu sang roh salju, mempertemukan tatapan mereka kemudian. "Aku bahkan ingin melakukannya lagi."

Jack menyengir tidak nyaman. _Oh, sial, sejak kapan Jamie tumbuh menjadi seseksi ini?_

Mendekatkan tubuh mereka, Jamie menaruh kepalanya di bahu Jack; membuat sensasi yang aneh ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan leher Jack. "Hei, Jack. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk sebagai seorang _Guardian_ —"

"... uh ... _yeah_?"

"—tapi berkunjunglah selalu jika kau sempat. Aku ingin sekali ... menyentuhmu."

Jack Frost itu berbeda dan dia bukan manusia. Tapi Jamie baru menyadari bahwa menyentuh si pucat ternyata akan terasa seadiktif ini.

Jack menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, alisnya menyatu tatkala dilempar jauh pandangannya dari sang lawan bicara, kemudian mengerat sedikit genggaman tangannya pada Jamie. "Aku ... tahu."

Jamie tersenyum hangat, begitu lama sampai akhirnya terputus karena bibir Jack yang sedikit terbuka menarik dirinya untuk kembali mendekat.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

APA INI /kayang/salto/

Saya sudah lama sekali ingin bikin fanfiksi RotG, tapi baru berani sekarang :" /?

Soal umur Jack, ada versi yang menyebutkan 14, 17, dan 18. Saya pilih yang 18 karena entah kenapa nyocok kalo kata sayaa

Maaf kalau menangkap sesuatu yang aneh(?) dan kesalahan lainnya yang saya buat. Kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya, kawan-kawan. Terima kasiiiih banyaaak xD /hug/


End file.
